


Blood! Claws! Paws?

by blue_wind_gets_so_sad



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Swearing, boyf riends if you squint, but if you call him such he'll bite your hand off, expensive headphones if you squint a little less, first part is pre-squip, he'll just get pissy, idk why I do these things, jk no he won't, michael didn't deserve this, michael is a literal puppy, michael mell is a werewolf, second part is post-squip, transformation is a tiny bit descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wind_gets_so_sad/pseuds/blue_wind_gets_so_sad
Summary: “Micah? Are you okay?” He started pulling up his pants with one hand. “I-I-I don’t-” He was cut off by a painful yelp and Jeremy nearly dropped his phone. “Michael!?” It took him a few moments to respond. “Jer, p-please hurry.” “I’m coming, Micah. Don’t worry. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”





	1. ohmygodwhydoihaveclaws

               Jeremy was having a nice night. Well, as nice of a night a teenage loser could have. He  _ finally _ finished all of his homework, so that left him with nothing but personal time to do…personal things. He was completely in the mood  _ and _ he had a porno pulled up. He was fully prepared. His hand was reaching for the mouse in order to click the “Play” button on the video when his phone started ringing. “Gah, damn it all to-!” He cut himself off when he saw the caller ID. It was Michael. He glanced at the time on his computer and noticed it was pretty late.  _ He’s probably stoned _ , Jeremy thought to himself as he answered the call. “Hello?” He asked, trying not to sound frustrated. “J-Jer? Can you c-come over?”

Jeremy was on his feet in an instant. “Micah? Are you okay?” He started pulling up his pants with one hand. “I-I-I don’t-” He was cut off by a painful yelp and Jeremy nearly dropped his phone. “Michael!?” It took him a few moments to respond. “Jer, p-please hurry.” “I’m coming, Micah. Don’t worry. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” At this point, Jeremy was racing down the street on two wheels. “Oh g-god, please don’t get hurt, J-Jer.” Jeremy could hear the slight annoyance mixed in with the concern and pain in his voice. “Ah, shush.”

 

***

 

               “I’m here!” Jeremy shouted as soon as he entered Michael’s house. Michael’s moms were off on a business trip, so Jeremy didn’t have to worry about waking anyone up. He navigated the house so expertly, it’s almost like he lived there. However, he barreled down the basement staircase so quickly that he tripped and rolled down the last few steps. “Je-remy?” Michael’s breath hitched in the middle of the other boy’s name, so it was obvious he’d been crying. “Ugh, yeah, it’s me.” Jeremy rolled over onto his back and pushed himself up, almost losing his balance.

               The basement was absolutely  _ trashed _ . The mattress Michael kept in there was thrown halfway across the room. The TV was on the ground, but it landed on their bean bag chairs- which were surprisingly untouched- so it wasn’t broken. There were game cartridges and cases scattered across the floor, and Michael’s entire stash of weed was scattered as well. In the farthest corner of the room sat Michael. 

               He had his back to Jeremy, so he couldn’t see his face, but he could see that his best friend was shaking like a leaf. “Micah?” Jeremy called out softly, slowly making his way towards him. “Jer? I-I can’t see you.” “Where are your glasses?” “On my face.”  Michael turned around and tried to look at what he thought was Jeremy, but was actually where the TV used to be. In one cautious but swift movement, Jeremy was sitting in front of Michael. “I’m right here, Micah. Right in front of you.” Michael reached out with both shaky hands and ended up cupping Jeremy’s face in his hands.

               Michael exhaled in relief after a few seconds and rested his hands in his lap. “I can’t see anything. It’s a-ll black.” “What do you mean?” “I mean I can’t fucking see, Jeremy!” Michael stood abruptly and attempted to kick the wall, but ended up kicking a nearby game case across the floor. Jeremy’s eyes widened in shock. He had never seen Michael this angry. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose as his face scrunched up in apparent pain. “I-I’m sorry, Jer. I don’t know where that came from, honestly. I’ve been really angry for the past few hours and I can’t even remember w-hy. I don’t even know if there is a valid reason if there even is a rea-son. I can’t see anything with or without my gla-sses. Everything hurts, Jer. I feel like a ran a m-arathon, even though I’ve barely moved today. And, god, it’s so hot. I feel like I’m pouring sweat over here, man. And, look! Wh-at the hell is this!?” Michael pulled his weed socks off and showed Jeremy his feet, which were covered in...hair?

               “Y’know, it is a full moon tonight.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow, even though Michael couldn’t see it. “Oh, shut up. This is seri- gah!” Michael fell to his knees and gripped his hair in his hands. “Micah!?” Jeremy moved to crawl over to him, but Michael shuffled farther way. “S-Stay back!” “Micah…” Michael untangled his hands from his hair and began to dig into the floor beneath him. Blood mixed with sweat and tears dripped off of his face. Quickly, he yanked his glasses off of his face and threw them to Jeremy before he could break them. Jeremy’s clumsy self dropped them at first, but eventually picked them up and held them close to his chest. 

               Michael threw his head back in a silent scream and Jeremy’s eyes widened once again as he noticed his canines growing into large fangs. Michael’s head dropped and he let out ragged exhales as his fingernails shaped into long claws. His human ears disappeared and furry ones slowly grew on top of his head. His hair grew a bit longer and shaggier, almost at shoulder length. Michael whimpered in discomfort and moved his pants down a bit, revealing a very bushy tail. He calmed down a bit and his eyes flitted open.

               “Oh...my god.” Jeremy breathed out. He lifted a hand and slowly moved it left to right, resisting the urge to squeal as Michael’s innocent golden eyes followed his hand. “Jesus, Michael! Did you know about this?” The wolf boy responded by shaking his head. “Can you speak?” Michael’s eyebrows creased in both concentration and confusion as he glanced around, almost as if he were literally trying to find words. “J-Jer...emyyyyy…” “Good! Try it again.” “Jere...my.” “Keep trying. I believe in you!” “Jeremy, what’s going on?”

               “Michael! Dude, this is so cool!” “Why do my teeth feel- ohmygodwhydoihaveclaws?” “Y-You’re a werewolf, man! I mean, you’re nothing like our video games and movies, but you’re a  _ werewolf _ . How did this happen? Were you bitten? Were you scratched? Do you think you were born with the curse?” Michael whimpered and shrunk away, covering his new ears with his hands. Jeremy saw this and immediately stopped asking questions. “Sensitive ears. Right. Sorry, Micah.” He whispered. Michael uncovered his ears and replied, “It’s okay.” 

               “So, what do you want to do? Fetch?” Jeremy teased. “You’re an ass.” “You love me and you know it. Honestly, though, what do you want to do? Sleep? Play a video game? Watch a terrible low budget movie?” Jeremy reached out to ruffle his friend’s hair but got an idea in the middle of the action. He placed his hand on Michael’s head and began to scratch behind one of his ears, smiling as he noticed Michael visibly relaxing. His leg started bouncing and he had the dopiest grin on his face. It didn’t take long for him to start batting Jeremy’s hand away. “Knock it off!” He exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the fallen TV. He lifted it up and put it back in place with one hand.

               “I didn’t think I could get this violent,” Michael muttered as he looked over the room. “I’ll help you clean up if you want me to.” Jeremy offered, getting up off of the floor and going to where his best friend stood. “Yeah, thank you. Right now I just want to play some video games.” “Can do, man. Mario Kart? Apocalypse of the Damned? Left 4 Dead?” Jeremy dramatically pointed to each game, which were all on separate sides of the room. Michael simply glared at him and went to pick up Apocalypse of the Damned. 

 

***

 

               “Micah, what’s wrong?” Jeremy glanced over at Michael in concern. Michael had been extremely into the game at first, but now he seemed as though he was hardly trying. “Nothing, I’m fine.” He tried to give Jeremy a convincing smile but ultimately failed. “Michael.” Jeremy paused the game and turned to his friend. Michael set his controller down on the floor and looked down. “I don’t feel too good, Jer. The pain went away earlier, but now it’s back and it’s worse. I feel really hot and I think I might actually throw up. I-It’s so hot. I can barely breathe. I n-need air.” As he spoke, sweat started rolling down his face, gradually becoming buckets of sweat.  

               “Okay, alright. We’ll go outside. You need to pull those clothes off, first.” Michael raised his eyebrows. “Not l-like that, you doofus. I mean so you don’t die of heat stroke.” “I know, I was j-just teasing.” Jeremy stood up and helped Michael up. The poor boy was so shaky that he couldn’t even grab the zipper pull on his hoodie. “Jesus, Michael.” Jeremy breathed out. He softly moved Michael’s hands away and unzipped the hoodie for him. “H-Hurry. I feel like I’m b-being smothered.” “I’m going, I’m going.” Jeremy gripped the bottom of Michael’s shirt and pulled it up over his head.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this _ , Jeremy thought. He reached down and unbuttoned Michael’s pants for him, then awkwardly slid them down. Michael stepped out of his bottoms, then wiggled his eyebrows again.  _ I feel so bad...he’s doing his usual thing where he’ll make jokes to cover up his pain.  _ “I’m not taking your boxers off for you, I hope you know that.” “Eh, I’m not going to take them off anyway. It would just get awkward.” “It’s not already?” “Dude, we’ve seen each other naked.” “Yeah, yeah, don’t remind me. Outside?” “Yes, that.”

               Jeremy opened up the basement door that led outside and held it open for Michael. “Such a g-gent, Jer.” Jeremy rolled his eyes and shut the door. “I officially regret every decision I have ever made.” Michael had his arms wrapped around his body and he was shaking. “You okay?” “It’s c-cold.” “You were the one that-” “I know. Shush.” Michael walked off and headed towards the forest behind his house. “Do you know where we’re going?” Jeremy questioned. “Yeah, it’s a special p-place. God, it’s cold.” “Ooo, a special place?” “It’s where I go to get alone time. This guy’s gotta have his peace and quiet every now and then.” “That’s understandable.” It wasn’t a lie. He did use the place to get alone time, but it mainly served another purpose: he would retreat there when he was having an anxiety or panic attack and didn’t want to concern or bother Jeremy. That is if he didn’t feel like he was glued to the spot he was currently in. 

               After a little bit, they got to the spot. “Whoa.” Jeremy exhaled. The spot was a large open space in the middle of the trees. He looked up and the dark sky was fully visible. The stars shone bright and Jeremy was honestly enjoying the view. However, the stars weren’t the only things shining. The full moon was looking down on them and it almost seemed as though its light surrounded Michael alone. “Micah?” Michael released a pained yelp and fell to his knees. He curled in on himself and dug his fingern- well, claws- into the ground. Jeremy covered his mouth and took a few steps back as he saw Michael’s skin ripping open and something moving in his back. This “something” was quite literally Michael’s spinal cord. “Heh. Y-You know, this is-gah! This is nothing like they-mrmm-show in the movies. Not our movies, anyway.” Michael joked. 

               “Micah…” Michael’s head snapped up when he heard Jeremy’s voice crack. “Hey, it’s okay, man. This’ll b-be over soon and we-” Michael cut himself off and Jeremy almost asked if he was alright, but he took notice of  _ his throat reforming _ . Michael’s eyes widened before his entire body spasmed and fell over. He writhed on the filthy forest floor as every bone in his body broke one by one. It was happening decently quickly, but that didn’t make it hurt less. His human throat was gone, so all he could do was whimper and yelp. The very sight made Jeremy’s body hurt, so he couldn’t imagine what Michael was feeling. Fur began to sprout all over Michael’s skin and his face elongated into a snout. Jeremy could  _ hear _ the muscles stretching and separating from the bones. 

               It was over. It actually only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime for both of them. Michael was an actual wolf. He let out a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a whine and slowly stood on his new legs. “Oh, my…” Jeremy trailed off as he looked directly into Michael’s eyes. If he remembered correctly, one of the largest wolves only came to about three feet at the shoulder. As a human, Michael was only the slightest bit taller than him, so that must’ve added to his height as a...wolf. They both stood there looking into each other’s eyes, Jeremy still trying to grasp the situation, while Michael was trying to figure out who Jeremy was. Slowly, Michael took a few steps backward, lowered into a crouch, then pounced. Jeremy let out a very effeminate scream as he was pinned to the ground. In response, Michael snarled and softly placed a paw over Jeremy’s mouth. Michael lowered his head and sniffed at Jeremy’s neck, then leaned back up and took the paw off of his mouth. 

               Jeremy was scared. No, he was terrified. He wasn’t terrified of Michael, he was terrified that Michael might not be in control. However, his worries would soon be washed away. As soon as Michael identified the scent, he began to cover Jeremy’s face with “kisses.” “Oh, dear god. Why, Michael?” Jeremy laughed. He lightly pushed Michael off of him and sat up. Suddenly, Michael darted off. “Mi-” The over-sized wolf returned before Jeremy could even finish calling out his name. In his mouth, he held a large stick. He dropped the stick in Jeremy’s lap, then backed up and sat down expectantly. “I can’t believe this. This is just too great.” Jeremy picked the stick up and threw it. Michael left and chased after it, then brought it back. They repeated this for several minutes until Jeremy’s arms got too tired. After that, they both headed back to Michael’s house and slept for the rest of the night.

 

***

               Jeremy shot up out of bed when he heard a frightened scream. He tried to slide off but got tangled in the sheets in the process. “Michael!?” His best friend was nowhere in the bedroom and the scream was too close for him to be in the basement. He was responded to with another scream. “Shit!” He got even more tangled up as he tried to kick the sheets off of him. Jeremy eventually decided to just hop to the source of the screaming. 

               Michael was standing in the middle of his bathroom, eyes focused on his reflection. He noticed Jeremy trying to catch his balance on the doorframe and screamed again, pointing to his head. Jeremy looked where he was pointing and he noticed the wolf ears poking up. “That’s weird. You have regular human ears, too.” “That’s the weird thing about this!? What if they don’t go away? What am I going to do? I can’t have people just finding out about this! God, Jeremy, what if the government finds out? They’ll kidnap me. They’ll turn me into an experiment. They’ll-” Jeremy cut him off by scratching behind his ears again. “Relax. You can wear your hood as you always do. Wear sweatpants so that you can comfortably hide your tail.” “Sweatpants?” Michael whined. “Yes, sweatpants, you big baby. We can’t really hide your eyes unless you wear sunglasses, but I doubt you want to do that. We could pretend they’re contacts.” “What about my moms? They’ll be coming home in a few days. How am I going to hide this from them? I don’t like lying to them, Jer.” He was frowning, but it was obvious that he was enjoying the attention to his head.

               “You don’t have to. You’re their child.” Jeremy replied. “But, I’m a  _ dog _ . I mean, they’re fine with me being gay, but they don’t even believe in  _ ghosts _ .” Michael crossed his arms over his chest and cast his gaze to the floor. “Show them. Make them believe.” “I don’t want them to see that. Not the process, anyway. Kind of off-topic, but was I threatening? I don’t really remember much, but I know I was in control.” “You bathed my face with your tongue, then brought me a stick to play fetch with. The only thing semi-threatening about you was the fact that you were as tall as me.” “Oh gosh,” Michael whispered bashfully. “Besides, if they don’t accept you, you always have me.” “What if they kick me out?” “I’m sure Dad would be perfectly willing to take you in, or at least give you a place to stay for a little while.” “Thank you.” “You’re welcome, buddy.”


	2. werewo-oahhhhhh, wait a minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mike?” He tilted his head in confusion. Michael didn’t dare turn around, his golden eyes blown wide. It was then that the release bell echoed in the hallway. Michael pulled his hood back on and darted down the hallway. “Michael, wait!” Rich was confused, to say the least. He thought the contacts were a bit strange, but ears?

The Squip issue had long been resolved, but there was still something that plagued two of the friends: Michael was still a werewolf. He and Jeremy weren’t as close as they once were, but they still were best friends. Michael’s mothers knew about the situation, and they were perfectly okay with it. They were just really concerned. School wasn’t any easier, however. Although the sources of the bullying and torment were friends with him now, they all liked to pick on each other. This included yanking Michael’s hood off. Michael had become the master of hiding his ears in his hair, but on this specific morning, he couldn’t have cared less. He should’ve guessed that this would happen.

Rich came up behind Michael and yanked the hood right off of his head, pausing to stare at his ears. Luckily, they were the only ones in the hallway, but that didn’t make it any better. “Mike?” He tilted his head in confusion. Michael didn’t dare turn around, his golden eyes blown wide. It was then that the release bell echoed in the hallway. Michael pulled his hood back on and darted down the hallway. “Michael, wait!” Rich was confused, to say the least. He thought the contacts were a bit strange, but ears?

 

***

 

Rich decided to apologize to Michael. He felt kind of bad. He tried to call and text him, but he wouldn’t answer, so he decided to show up at his house to make sure he was okay. Rich knocked on the front door and fiddled with his hands as we waited for someone to answer. “Hello! May I help you?” The woman that opened the door chirped. “Hi, I’m, uh, one of Michael’s friends. I wanted to see if I could talk to him for a few minutes.” Rich replied. “I’m sorry, sweetie, but Michael...isn’t available at the moment.” Her smile faltered for a few moments. “Is he okay? I was kind of shitty to him earlier. I-” “Who is that, honey?” Another woman appeared in the doorway. “This is Michael’s friend…” “Rich. Richard Goranski.” “Nice to meet you, Rich! I’m Angela Mell, and this is Elizabeth Mell, my wife.” “Nice to meet you, too.”

“Mom? Mama? Who’s that?” Michael’s voice sounded completely wrecked. The women glanced at each other before Elizabeth looked back at her son. “Richard Goranski?” It registered in Michael’s mind and he threw his hood over his head, then nodded for them to let him in. They stepped out of the doorway and Rich stepped into the house, cautiously making his way over to Michael. “Hey, man. I’m really sorry about earlier. I was just kidding around, but I shouldn’t have done it.” Michael looked down as he made sure his sleeves were covering his claws. “It’s okay.” He whispered. “Are you sure? We’re buddies now. You can tell me to fuck off and I will.” Michael snickered and moved his gaze a few inches upward to meet Rich’s eyes. “I swear, it’s fine. You’re probably confused, though.” “A little bit, but I won’t ask unless you want to talk about it.” Michael bit his lip in thought, then looked at the time on his phone. He looked over at his mothers and said, “We’re going outside.” “Be careful!” They responded in unison. “We will!” Michael tried to say it a bit louder, but it came out as a cracked whisper. The boys then exited the house.

“So, what are we doing?” Rich followed Michael into the forest. “Do you believe in monsters, Rich?” “I...monsters? As in vampires, zombies, and werewo-oahhhhhh, wait a minute.” Michael smiled a bit. “Is it starting to click?” “It all makes sense. Everything makes sense!” Rich exclaimed. Michael flinched and his hands flew up to his ears. “Chill out.” He grumbled. “Shit, sorry.” Rich brought his volume down to a low whisper. Michael slowly brought his hands back down to his side. They finally reached the cleared out circle. “Oh, man, this is-Jesus.” Rich looked up at the sky, then noticed their surroundings. Some trees were close to collapsing, some had actually collapsed, holes covered the ground, and claw marks covered everything. “It isn’t a pretty process, especially when I’m alone.” Michael cringed as he also looked around. “Alone? Jeremy doesn’t know? What about your moms?” “Yeah, Jeremy knows. We’re just...we aren’t as close as we used to be. I used to call him and tell him when I needed him, but I stopped calling. I have him thinking I can control it. I don’t want my moms seeing it. They know it isn’t easy, but they don’t know what happens.” “You shouldn’t be alone. I don’t know how this goes yet, but you need someone with you.” “I know.”

The moon shone brightly and its light centered around Michael. “Here we go.” He took a deep breath and moved away from Rich, taking his clothes off in the process. “Ooo, looking good, Mell.” “Suck my dick, Goranski.” “Gladly. When and where?” Michael started to laugh, but it was quickly turned into a whimper. Rich was shook, for lack of better words. The sounds of Michael choking and screaming made him physically sick. He so badly wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. He never would’ve imagined this happening. And Michael was such a sweet and innocent guy. What did he do to deserve that?

Like always, it was over within a few minutes. In Michael’s place sat a large wolf. “Mike? Is that you?” The wolf stuck out a paw, attempting to gesture for Rich to come closer, which he did. It leaned in closer and sniffed at his neck before leaning back and rolling its eyes. Definitely Michael. “This...this is rad. This is honestly the coolest thing I’ve ever witnessed. Oh my god, dude. You’re huge. Hold on. Stand up.” They both stood at the same time, Michael towering over Rich. “Damn it.” Rich breathed out. Michael stuck his head up a bit more just to show off. “I don’t like you anymore, Mikey. That’s not fair.” Rich crossed his arms over his chest and looked away in fake annoyance. Michael gave him a look that almost said, “Oh, you love me,” and started covering his face with his tongue. 

 

***

 

Michael woke up in the middle of the circle covered in dirt. His entire body ached, his throat burned, and he could taste blood. As he sat up, some of the memories came flooding back to him. He remembered Rich being there, but he was nowhere in sight.  _ Oh god _ , He thought. He tried to yell for Rich, but no sound would come out. He looked around for anything to make noise with, but he found nothing. He could’ve tried to push a tree over, but he was too weak at the moment. It was bad enough that everything hurt, but now he could barely breathe. Images flooded his mind of him running after something, blood, and him tearing into something. He couldn’t remember what this something was, but his mind was screaming “Rich.” There were so many times that Michael said he’d rip Rich to pieces, but he never meant it. He was starting to panic. He couldn’t have killed Rich. He never even hurt Jeremy. But, if he didn’t kill him, where did he go?

Suddenly, he heard whistling. When the scent registered in his head as belonging to Rich, he took off running, despite the throbbing of his muscles. When he reached the shorter boy he was fuming. He wanted to say so many things, but his throat was still dry and there Rich stood with a change of clothes, pain meds, and a glass of water. Oh yeah. Michael was naked. He looked down at himself, then looked back up at Rich, who seemed to be a bit flustered. Michael wiggled his eyebrows and Rich looked up at the sky. “Just grab something before I throw it at you,” Michael smirked and grabbed the pills and the water, downing it all in one large gulp. There came the words.

“I-I thought you were dead! I thought I killed you! There was...blood and, and-” “You chased down a rabbit, you nerd.” Rich chuckled jokingly. “A rabbit? Oh man. Whatever. At least it wasn’t you. Er, a human, that is.” Michael responded. He took the clothing and got dressed right there since it was obvious that Rich had already seen something. “You want to hang around for a little bit?” Michael asked. “Sure, man.” They walked back to Michael’s house in silence. His mothers were still asleep, so they had to be quiet. They both used ninja stealth mode and ate some breakfast, then retreated to the basement, which stunk of air freshener most likely used to try to cover up the smell of weed. “So, what are we going to do? Smoke? Play video games? Watch a-” “Sleep.” Michael picked Rich up bridal style and laid him down on his mattress, then curled up next to him. He wrapped his limbs around the smaller boy and Rich could feel him relax. “Michael Mell, you are the embodiment of innocence.” Rich leaned into the comforting warmth of his friend. “I just killed a rabbit,” Michael muttered. “That was instinct. It doesn’t count.” 

 

“‘Night, ‘night, Richie.”

“‘Night, Mikey.”


End file.
